kewlcartoonsfandomcom-20200216-history
DIC Entertainment
|DIC Enterprises, Inc. |DIC Entertainment |DIC Productions }} | logo = Image:DiC.jpg | type = Limited liability company | fate = Merged with and folded into Cookie Jar Group | successor = Cookie Jar Group DHX Media | foundation = | defunct = | location = Burbank, California, U.S. Former headquarters: France | founder = Jean Chalopin | key_people = Andy Heyward (Chairman & CEO) | industry = Animation | products = Children's television shows | owner = Radio Television Luxembourg (1971–1986) Independent (1986–1993, 2000–2008) Capital Cities/ABC, Inc. (Limited Partnership, 1993–1995) The Walt Disney Company (Limited Partnership, 1995–2000) | homepage = www.dicentertainment.com (closed) | parent = |DIC Animation City, Inc. ||DIC Entertainment/Productions L.P. |DIC Entertainment Corporation }} }} DIC Entertainment Corporation (branded as The Incredible World of DiC and formally known as DIC Audiovisuel, DIC Enterprises, DIC Animation City and DIC Productions) was an international film and television production company. In 2008, DiC was acquired by the Cookie Jar Group and was folded into it. Most of the DiC library is currently owned by DHX Media after DHX acquired the Cookie Jar Group on October 22, 2012. In addition to animated and live-action television shows, while under Disney, DiC produced live-action feature films, including Meet the Deedles (1998) and Inspector Gadget (1999), and licensed various anime series such as Sailor Moon, Saint Seiya and Speed Racer X. History DiC Enterprises Diffusion, Information Communications (DiC) was formed in France in 1971 by Jean Chalopin as the production division of Radio Television Luxembourg, a long existing media company. ]] DiC's American arm was founded in April 1982 in Burbank, California by Andy Heyward, a former story writer at Hanna-Barbera, to translate DiC productions into English. The company produced television animation for both network broadcast and syndication, outsourced its non-creative work overseas, enforced anti-union policies and hired staff on a per-program basis to cut costs. For some in the industry, DiC stood for "Do It Cheap". With directors Bruno Bianchi and Bernard Deyriès, Chalopin and Heyward were able to make DiC an effective but restrained animation company. Soon after joining DiC, Heyward developed Inspector Gadget, which became a successful production out of the American office. DiC partnered with toy makers and greeting card companies for character based product lines that could be made into animated series. Thus DiC productions came with built in advertisers and some time financiers. Between Inspector Gadget and The Littles (the latter produced for ABC), the company became profitable. As the only non-union animation firm, in 1984 DiC faced a unionization effort which failed. In 1985, DiC opened its own Japan-based animation facility for animation production on their shows in order to bypass overseas animation subcontractors. In April 1986, DiC launched a syndicated block called Kideo TV with LBS Communications and Mattel. From late 1986 to 1987, Heyward, along with investors Bear Stearns & Co. and Prudential Insurance Co, bought Chalopin and Radio Television Luxembourg's 52% stake in DiC in a $70 million leveraged buyout and made the US headquarters the company's main base of operations. After the buyout, Chalopin, Bianchi, Deyriès and producer Tetsuo Katayama left the company to be replaced by Robby London and Michael Maliani as key employees. After selling his shares in DiC, Chalopin retained DIC's original offices in France and formed the company C&D (Creativity & Development) in 1987 to continue producing animated shows. After the buyout, DiC was heavily in debt and the foreign rights to the DiC library were sold in 1987 to Saban Productions, who then sold the rights to Chalopin's C&D. At the time, Heyward considered Chalopin an enemy because of the purchase and the situation permanently poisoned DiC and Saban's relationship. DIC sued Saban for damages; in 1991, both companies reached a settlement. By 1987, DiC Enterprises' parent company was known as DiC Animation City, Inc. DiC also entered the toy industry with the development of the Old MacDonald talking toyline. In December, DiC arranged a deal to merge with Computer Memories Inc., a former computer component manufacturer and then public shell company. A dissident Computer Memories shareholder scuttled the deal in February 1988. With the buyout debt still a burden, the animation market beginning to soften with the rise of video tape viewing and a glut of new shows & new kids cable channels, Japanese contract animation companies rates increased 40% from 1986 to 1988 due to the yen exchange rate. In 1987, DiC moved production of Dennis the Menace to a Canadian animation firm for grants and tax breaks from the Canadian government. The company started moving some work to Korea and Taiwan. By the 1987-1988 season, DiC had shows on all three major networks Saturday mornings: six half-hours of shows and 50 half-hours per week in syndication. Prudential Insurance Co. purchased additional equity of DiC Animation City in August 1989 while increasing DiC's debt capacity. For the 1989-1990 season, DiC provided 30% of the networks' Saturday morning schedule with a total 60 hours per week on networks, local stations and cable channels. Four new programs debuted that season on cable and syndication. On September 11, 1989, DiC launched the 26-hours-a-week Funtown programming block on CBN Family Channel. DIC was also to produce four specials, with the first launching on Funtown with the others, mostly holiday specials, for the fourth quarter of 1989. A special based on The New Archies was slated for the first quarter of 1990. ABC/Disney subsidiary In 1993, DIC Animation City and Capital Cities/ABC formed a joint venture called DiC Entertainment L.P. with Heyward retaining a small ownership stake. DIC Animation City was supposed to remain independent, but was folded into the Limited Partnership a year later. With ABC in 1994, DiC programmed two children's blocks, Dragon Club and Panda Club, in China. In October 1995, DIC Productions L.P. announced they would be opening an animation office in France in partnership with Hampster Productions (which at the time, was 33% minority owned by DIC's majority owner Capital Cities/ABC). In March 1997, the studio was opened up and was named Les Studios Tex, which DIC was a shareholder in. In January 1996, DIC became part of The Walt Disney Company conglomerate following Disney's acquisition of Capital Cities/ABC. DiC launched a direct to video division in April 1998 with Riley Katherine Ellis, a Caravan Pictures producer, hired as division head. The first release planned was Madeline: Lost in Paris in spring 1999, with all the division's DVDs to be released by Buena Vista Home Entertainment. In May 1998, DiC signed a deal to provide a children's programming block, Freddy's Firehouse, for the Pax Net television network. Independent In 2000, with an investment by Bain Capital and Chase Capital Partners, Heyward purchased back Disney's majority stake in DIC Entertainment L.P. In February 2001, DIC announced their return to the home video market, forming a new division titled DIC Home Entertainment and begin releasing products starting in May of 2001http://kidscreen.com/2001/02/01/30694-20010201/. However, this was delayed due to DIC's problems in finding a distributor partner which would happen in July 2001, when DIC signed a deal with Lions Gate Home Entertainment for North American distribution of DIC Home Entertainment products.http://kidscreen.com/2001/07/01/30920-20010701/ In June 2001, DIC announced they would purchase Golden Books Family Entertainment for $170 Million. However, DIC eventually backed up of the deal due to the high costs of the purchase and the company was instead co-purchased by Random House for the book rights and Classic Media for the entertainment rights http://edition.cnn.com/2001/BUSINESS/08/16/goldenbooks.re/ In July 2002, DIC purchased the Mommy & Me pre-school label.http://kidscreen.com/2002/07/01/mommy-20020701/ In January 2003, DIC announced three syndicated children's programming E/I blocks called DiC Kids Network. In April, DIC sued Speed Racer Enterprises, alleging that SRE had sub-licensed the worldwide exploitation rights for Speed Racer to DIC the previous year and then end the agreement without DIC knowing.https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2003-04-25/more-on-speed-racer-lawsuit Later in July, DiC Entertainment signed a television production deal with POW! Entertainment for Stan Lee's Secret Super Six, a series about teens with alien superpowers who are taught about humanity by Lee. In 2004, Heyward purchased Bain Capital's interest in DIC and took DIC public the following year under the United Kingdom Alternative Investment Market under the symbol DEKEq.L.https://www.awn.com/news/dic-goes-public-uk In 2005, Mexico City-based Ánima Estudios considered forming a partnership with DIC, but decided against in order to focus on its own projects. In March 2006, DIC re-acquired the rights to 20 of their shows from The Walt Disney Company and Jetix Europe, who had owned them since Disney bought the previous owners Saban Entertainment in 2001. DIC Entertainment, KOL (AOL's kids online) and CBS Corporation agreed to a new three hour long programming block for Saturday mornings on CBS called KOL Secret Slumber Party, which was launched on September 15, 2006. On September 15, 2007, a new programming block KEWLopolis premiered, a joint venture between DiC, CBS, and American Greetings. In April 2007, DIC Entertainment, Nelvana and NBC Universal Global Networks announced plans to launch KidsCo, a new international children's entertainment network. In October 2007, DIC sued the Dam Company, claiming they alleged claims of fraud in the inducement and negligent misrepresentation in connection with Dam's Troll doll, and DIC's Trollz, which was created after DIC licensed the brand from Dam.http://kidscreen.com/2007/10/25/dic-20071025/ Dam counter-sued DIC, claiming that the company financially misrepresented its ability to create and market a modern troll doll toy campaign and destroyed the image and goodwill of the doll. Cookie Jar Group/DHX Media On June 20, 2008, DiC Entertainment and Cookie Jar Group announced an agreement to merge. The merger was completed on July 23, 2008 and the company became a subsidiary of Cookie Jar Entertainment. Shortly after the purchase, Cookie Jar would fold DIC into their own operations. Cookie Jar was in turn acquired by DHX Media on October 22, 2012. Programming blocks * DiC Kids Network – a set of three syndicated children's programming E/I blocks announced in January 2003. * Chinese blocks with ABC: ** Dragon Club (1994–) ** Panda Club (1994–) * CBS broadcast blocks, both with one additional partner: ** KOL Secret Slumber Party – a three hour long block launched on September 16, 2006, a programming block with partner KOL (AOL's kids online). ** KEWLopolis – launched on September 15, 2007, a programming block with partner American Greetings. Freddy's Firehouse Freddy's Firehouse (FFH) was a children's educational programming block produced by DIC Entertainment and distributed by Buena Vista International, both Disney affiliates in May 1998. At the block's start, most of the programming would be from DiC's library and was planned to air on Pax Net for two years with it running on weekends with three hours on Saturday and two hours on Sunday. Buena Vista would be free to sell to other outlets international. However, Pax went with its own Cloud 9 block. Funtown Funtown was a programming block on CBN Family Channel. The block was launched on September 11, 1989 with 26-hours-a-week programming. DiC was tasked with the advertising sales while the Family Channel handled distribution and marketing. Funtown ran from 7 to 9 a.m. on weekdays and from 4 to 6 p.m and 8 a.m. to 11 a.m. on weekends. The line up of shows was a mix of formats, from live action-animated hybrids to live action, and programs ranging from original to off-network shows, whether produced by DiC or other companies. In addition, a companion club program was supposed to be developed. DiC was also going to produce four specials each quarter with the launching of Funtown, combined with the others, mostly holiday specials, for the fourth quarter of 1989. Kideo TV Kideo TV was a programming block by DiC with LBS Communications and Mattel. Metromedia stations agreed to carry the block by January 1986. Kideo TV was launched in April 1986. Series in the block included Rainbow Brite, Popples and Ulysses 31 plus The Get Along Gang reruns. Productions References External links * (Archive) * * DiC Entertainment Cartoons at the Big Cartoon Database }} | foundation = 1971 | defunct = 2008 | location = Burbank, California, United States | founder = Jean Chalopin | key_people = Chairman & CEO: Andy Heyward | industry = Animation, Production children's | products = Children's television shows | owner = | parent = Radio-Television Luxembourg (1971-1986) Independent (1986-1993, 2000-2008) Capitol Cites Communications, Inc. (1993-1995) The Walt Disney Company (1995-2000) Cookie Jar Entertainment (2008-present) | homepage = }} , California, United States]] DIC Entertainment (pronounced "deek", rendered "DiC") was an international film and television production company. In addition to animated (and occasionally live-action) television shows such as Ulysses 31 (1981), Inspector Gadget (1983–1986), The Littles (1983), The Real Ghostbusters (1986–1991), Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1993), and the first two seasons of the English adaptation of Sailor Moon (1995–1998), DIC produced live-action feature films while under Disney, including 1998's Meet the Deedles and 1999's Inspector Gadget. It was founded in 1971 as DIC Audiovisuel by Frenchman Jean Chalopin in Paris, as a subsidiary of RTL Group (RTL). "DIC" was originally an acronym for Diffusion, Information et Communication. They later had a US office in Burbank. Andy Heyward then bought the business and DiC became an American company. The company was also known as The Incredible World of DiC, DiC. Audiovisuel, DiC Enterprises, ' DIC Animation City' and DIC Productions. In 2008, the studio closed its doors, and was reallocated to Cookie Jar Entertainment. History 1980s DIC Entertainment's American arm was founded in 1982 as DIC Enterprises, headed by Andy Heyward, Jean Chalopin and Bruno Bianchi, in Burbank, California. In 1986, Heyward and other investors bought the company, thus making the US headquarters the main base of operations. Chalopin and Bianchi left around this time, so did formal producer Tetsuo Katayama, in favor of Robby London and Michael Maliani. After the buyout, the company was in heavy debt and the foreign rights to the DIC library were sold to ‎Saban Productions, who then sold the rights back to Chalopin. At the time, Heyward considered Chalopin an enemy. DIC sued Saban for damages; in 1991, both companies reached a settlement. In 1989, the company's name changed to DiC Animation City. 1990s In 1993, DIC Animation City and Capital Cities/ABC formed a joint venture called DIC Entertainment LP and in 1995 it became a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company. 2000s In 2000, with an investment by Bain Capital, Heyward re-purchased DIC Enterprises. He purchased Bain Capital's interest in 2004 and took the company public the following year. The same year, they produced a scene parodying Strawberry Shortcake for the Fairly OddParents television special Channel Chasers. In 2003 DIC launched a syndicated children's programming block called DiC Kids Network. In early 2006, DIC Entertainment and CBS Corporation signed a multi-year deal to unveil a new 3-hour long programming block for Saturday mornings on CBS. The resulting KOL Secret Slumber Party on CBS was launched the following fall."CBS AND DIC ENTERTAINMENT PARTNER TO LAUNCH BRANDED KIDS PROGRAMMING BLOCK, "CBS'S SECRET SATURDAY MORNING SLUMBER PARTY"," DIC Entertainment On September 15, 2007, a new programming block: KEWLopolis premiered, a joint venture between DIC, CBS, and American Greetings. In April 2007, DIC Entertainment, Corus Entertainment's Nelvana and NBC Universal Global Networks announced plans to launch KidsCo, a new international children's entertainment network. On June 20, 2008, it was announced that DIC Entertainment and Cookie Jar Entertainment were merging. On July 23, 2008, both studios completed their merger, and the company was completely folded into Cookie Jar Entertainment. Productions References External links * DIC Entertainment (Archive) * Streaming Episodes * * DIC Entertainment Cartoons at the Big Cartoon Database ca:DiC Entertainment de:DiC Entertainment es:DiC Entertainment fr:Diffusion Information Communication id:DIC Entertainment ms:DIC Entertainment nl:DIC Entertainment pl:DIC Entertainment pt:DiC Entertainment ru:DiC Entertainment simple:DiC sv:DIC Entertainment Category:American animation studios Category:French animation studios Category:Companies established in 1971 Category:Companies disestablished in 2008 Category:Burbank, California Category:Former Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Children's television Category:Television series by Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:Companies based in Los Angeles County, California Category:Canadian animation studios Category:DHX Media Category:Media companies disestablished in 2008 Category:Media companies established in 1971